paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweetie's International Empire
Please message OpenWish if you wish to have your character in here! Overview Sweetie's International Empire (SIE) is an organisation founded by Sweetie in an attempt to get her on the throne. Although the organisation or "empire" as it has been deemed was unsuccessful, it is still persistent in getting Sweetie on the throne, even if they have to resort to violence. The empire's coat of arm is a shield with a crown in the middle with a dog and cat as the supporters. Members (First Generation) Note: The main reason Sweetie isn't mentioned here is because it's obvious she's already a member of the empire. Key - ◈ = Works in Control Room, ♔ = Works in Sweetie and Blade's Office, ☤ = Works in Medical Wing, ♨ = Works in Kitchen, π = Works in Invention Wing, ☠ = Works in Dungeon (♔◈) Blade - The proclaimed king and second ruler of the empire. According to Sweetie, once she becomes queen, he will be her king. (♨) Kelly - A loyal member of the empire who likes to believe herself as the butler of Sweetie. More will be added once I stop being so lazy and actually make more characters Members (Second Generation) TBD Former Members Wing Battle Headquarters All members are required to have a room in here they mainly work in. The limit for how many places a character can work in is 3. The SIE HQ is located underwater nearby Barkinburg and can only ever be accessed by air or water. It is known for being very hard to spot with a naked eye and for those that can see it, it is usually mistaken as just being a area in the ocean used for military operations. The Helipad and Port This is the only part of the HQ that isn't underwater. A large circular helipad can be seen which is used for aircraft to land on as well as a port for ships to come in and out off. The Garage The garage is the main place used to store vehicles. If someone is sent on a mission, straight after they gear up they will be sent here to fetch their vehicle. After they're in their vehicle, a small platform will left the vehicle to the surface where it can then be taken towards the mainland. The Change Room The change room is just that, the room used to change in and out of uniforms. It is by far one of the most visited rooms in the entire HQ and shares a very important purpose. The Main Room The Main Room is where members lounge and talk. This room is known for displaying large chandeliers and seemingly luxurious couches with a coffee table often times decorated in beverages that can be considered 'classical'. The Kitchen The kitchen is a place mainly reserved for those talented in the art of cooking. It is decorated in white tiles and silver tops. A couple ovens and over related appliances can also be seen throughout the area. A small wooden table can also be seen in the middle of the area which is used by waiters to take food in and out of the kitchen. The kitchen also includes an area specially reserved for baristas and winemakers only where they can create coffee, wine and sometimes even tea! The Control Room Otherwise known as “The Command Room”, it is a place filled to the brim with computers and other such tools. It is the main place where missions are maintained, the organisation’s technology is taken care of and other such matters. All members working in this room are fitted with a headset microphone unlike the usual earpiece for communicating. The Medical Wing The Medical Wing is a place mainly reserved for those that are working in the medical field and sick/injured members. This part of the HQ is said to contain a large hallway with doors on either end leading to different rooms and a reception desk at the front. The Dorms The dorms, are well, basically the bedrooms for members of the organisation. Each room is fitted with 2 bunk beds as members are expected to share rooms with a bed side table on either side. As well as that, each bed is fitted with an unfoldable desk that can be pulled up or down depending on if the user needs it or not. Each room also includes bedside table and large desk in the middle of the room which is fitted with a lamp. The rooms also each have a bookshelf for storing books. Sweetie and Blade’s Office This is the main place where Sweetie and her husband, Blade, are able to map out future plans/missions, take control of missions and handle other such matters. It is also considered the throne room for the empire. The Invention Wing This is a room reserved for engineers and inventors alike where they are free to create their heart's content as well as help design new members gear for missions. The room is said to be quite long when it comes to width and is filled with desks and workbenches alike. The Training Area This is said to be the largest and longest room in the entire Headquarters and is filled with all sorts of equipment that the soldiers train with to keep their strength up. It also includes a small door near the edge of the area which leads to a room completely made out of metal with a large iron door. This door leads to the open ocean and all members who do open that door are permitted to first be in appropriate scuba gear. The training area also includes a pool for practicing swimming. The Dungeon This is the deepest part of the HQ and is the lowest floor in the entire HQ. It is said to also be connected to BarkinBurg castle's dungeon. The area is said to be completely made out of stone and is only ever lit by a couple flaming torches. If you have any rooms you want to add, message me on my wall here! Story List Stories by the Owners of These Characters N/A Stories by Others N/A Song Articles/Crossovers N/A Movies N/A Collabs Mission PAW: Coup d'état Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Organization Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:Teams Category:Fanon Teams Category:Evil Category:Evil Pups Category:Evil Dogs Category:Evil animals Category:Evil Animals Category:Cats Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Current Generation Category:Current Gen Category:Second generation Category:Second Gen Category:Sweetie's International Empire Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Present gen